


Are you With Us?

by Nemesister



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: A what if story of Shay x Hope. What if Shay had stayed with the Assassins, making his relationship with Hope that much stronger that she gives him a child. Will he still turn to the Templar's or will Hope and their daughter keep him true to the Assassins?
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Hope Jensen
Kudos: 4





	Are you With Us?

**Author's Note:**

> My AU Evie one, which I orphaned and would never see happening:  
>  [Unexpected Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498938)

Shay waltzed in as he always would, much to his associate's dismay.

"You are late."

He'd heard that so many times, he almost thought it was the only words to ever come out of the woman's mouth.

"I got caught up in something that's all," he shrugged.

"Something more important than your work?" Liam asked, draping an arm over his friends shoulders.

"Well, actually it was." He nodded.

"Oh?" Hope asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was…um, well, I….." He thought, eventually shrugging it off.

"At a loss for words, Shay. That's so not like you," Liam teased.

Shay smiled at him just as Achilles walked into the room with them. He then started to brief them all on their next mission. Hope looked over to Shay with a small smirk when Achilles told him off over something he'd forgotten.

"Don't give me that look," he told her once they were outside.

"You really should behave yourself, Shay." She teased before heading off to the small camp they had.

He muttered something under his breath as Liam stopped beside him, patting his friend on the back.

"You gotten yourself in trouble again?"

"Aye," Shay admitted. "Achilles wants a word with me."

"Well then I'd get going if I were you."

Shay just couldn't take his eyes off Hope. The way she moved to sit upon the fence, to the way she started up a conversation with Kesegowaase, even glancing off to look at Liam as he joined them. Shay crossed his arms, still deep in thought as he continued watching her. She stole a glance in his direction, giving him a small smile forcing him to turn away.

"Shay!" Achilles shouted making him jump slightly.

He turned and walked over.

"I told you five minutes, not fifteen!"

"I know," he grumbled as he vaulted the fence with ease.

Achilles had lectured him for about an hour before sending him on his way. By now the rest of the Assassin's had headed on for their quarters.

"Shay!"

He turned upon hearing his name.

"Hope?"

Said Assassin stepped from the shadows to walk over to him.

"Were you spying on me?" he asked with a smile, hands now on his hips.

"I have better things to do than spy on you," she plainly stated.

"Then why are you here?" he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was just….."

"You WERE waiting for me," he grinned.

Hope looked to him and gave him a small smile in return.

"Did you need me for som….." he was cut off by Hopes finger against his lips.

"Quiet, Shay!" she hissed as one of the guards patrolled.

The man stopped, looked around then turned back and walked away again.

"You wanting to go somewhere private?" Shay questioned, feeling something growing between them.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"Well, you know." He shrugged, allowing his hands to roam wild and free on her body.

Hope raised a brow at his eagerness, but soon put a stop to it. She moved his hands away from her, getting a look of disappointment from him.

"And here I thought..."

She silenced him with her lips to his, he took this as a sign she was in fact willing to go all the way. The two kissed passionately until a voice broke them apart.

"You shouldn't be here!"

They parted company as the man lifted his lamp to them.

He quickly cleared his throat, seeing his mistake as Hope turned around. "I'm very sorry, Miss Jensen. Mister Cormac."

"Be on your way!" Hope scowled at the man.

She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes, Miss!" the man nodded nervously as he hastily bolted from there.

"That was quite enjoyable," Shay grinned at her.

She looked to him with a glare. "Come on before someone else catches us."

"What? Don't ya want to be seen with me, is that it?" he asked feigning a hurt look.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

He shook his head and followed on after her. She took him back to her quarters, where he whistled at the sight of her room. Everything was pristine, and he was actually a little scared to do anything. So, he just stood there and waited. Hope walked back over after dropping her coat off.

Shay's eyes immediately locked on to her while she started lighting up the room. He started at the bottom with her long toned legs, up to her thin waist, going even further up her back to now to be met with her long brown silky looking hair. She turned with a smile.

"Shay."

"Hmm?"

"You're staring again," she reminded him.

"Oh! Right, o' course." He snapped out of it.

Hope walked over and started opening her blouse. "You want to see more of me?"

Shay looked to her hungrily. "Ya have to ask?"

She smiled before suddenly letting out a cry of surprise when he grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"Shay!"

He gave her a look before he started undressing in haste. He then joined her on the bed, pinning her down underneath him as she then pulled him into a passionate kiss. They made love late into the night. Come morning, no one would ever know. Hope turned, reaching out her arm to the empty space next to her.

"Shay?"

"Hope," he smiled as he hopped on one foot to get the boot on his other.

"Won't you stay a little longer?" she asked with a slight pout.

"I thought ya wanted to keep us a secret?" he frowned, not knowing where to stand with the woman.

She looked to the bed then glanced back at him. He walked over and gave her a kiss before opening the window and heading out into the night. She lay back on the bed and slept the last few hours before sun rise.

xXx

"Morning," Shay greeted, a great big grin plastered on his face.

Hope looked to him and smiled while Kesegowaase eyed him suspiciously. "What has brought you into such high spirits?" he questioned.

"Been in the company of a woman, have ya?" Liam asked as Hope sipped on her drink.

"Nah. I wouldn't be so lucky," he shrugged.

Liam laughed at this. "You never were good with women," he teased.

"I have better luck that you."

"Oh, come off it."

"Well, look at that time when you…."

"Shay!" Hope snapped, stopping him from going further.

"Alright. Alright," he sighed, knowing Liam was on the verge of embarrassment.

They settled down before it was time for them to depart. Hope gave Shay one last look before heading on her way with the others.

"I'd say you're treading in deep waters, now." Kesegowaase smiled as he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

He was glad that the tribe's man had no idea of the look Hope had just given him. Thinking that she was mad with him, may not have been such a bad idea.

"I'm careful," he shrugged.

"You'd better be or else you'll end up drowning."

xXx

It wasn't long before the three found it strange that Hope wasn't in the field as much as she used to be.

"You think she may be ill?" Kesegowaase questioned the others.

"She's been looking a little pale," Shay shrugged.

"I have seen her up and walk out of Achilles' meeting with a hand to her mouth," Liam continued.

"If she is sick, then we should do our best to help her." Kesegowaase encouraged.

"Hope's the strongest woman I know. There's no way this is any small complaint," Shay sighed.

"Maybe she'd be better off going home?" Kesegowaase thought.

"She refuses to board a ship. I heard Achilles saying she couldn't bear to be near the water, let alone travel across it." Liam explained.

"Then we just ask her," Shay suggested, making it sound easy.

They all turned as Hope walked over to join them. She was looking rather pale, and with her hand resting upon her abdomen there was something clearly wrong.

"Hope," they all started in unison.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." She scowled, sitting herself comfortably on the fence once more. "Kesegowaase, could you please pour me some tea."

"Of course," he nodded, standing to make her a cup of tea.

He then handed it to her, getting a grateful nod in return.

"Hope, are you ill?" Shay blurted out.

Liam and Kesegowaase both looked to each other as Hope glared daggers at him.

"That is none of your concern!" she glowered.

Shay worked his jaw, desperate to get something from her. She however, wouldn't talk. She slipped from the fence, handed back her cup and left as quickly as possible.

"Hope," Shay sighed, taking chase.

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Why won't you tell me," he asked concerned.

"It's none of your..." she glared, stopping abruptly to steady her stomach.

"Hope, does Achilles know? Maybe he can..."

She couldn't stop the inevitable as she quickly turned from him, doubling over she emptied what was left in her stomach. Shay quickly pulled her hair back as well as rubbing her back.

"Hope," he soothed.

"It's nothing," she insisted, taking the handkerchief from him to wipe her mouth.

He allowed her to leave to go freshen up. He now needed a word with Achilles.

"Shay, what is the meaning of this." The older man snapped at the intrusion.

"Do you know of Hope's condition?" Shay asked forcefully.

"Hope is a grown woman, she is perfectly capable of looking after herself." Achilles lectured.

"So you do know that she's been ill for the last few days!"

"Shay!"

"What are you doing to do about it?"

"Shay!"

"I need to know!"

"I sent for a doctor," Achilles caved.

"And?"

"It is not my place to ask. Miss Jensen will inform me in her own time. Now if you don't mind, I have important work to finish!"

Shay had no other choice, but to leave it at that. He'd later found her to be in great spirits once more shortly after.

"You worry far too much, Shay." She scowled as she stood next to him aboard the Morrigan.

"And why shouldn't I worry about my wife to be," he frowned.

"Shush, Shay!" she snapped.

He chuckled to himself as he got his men to sing another shanty.

xXx

Within the growing months, Hope was now finding it quite difficult in hiding the growing swell of her belly. Knowing it wouldn't be too long, she knew she'd have to head home before it became too noticeable. She had to go see Achilles and get things sorted.

She now stood in front of his door, taking a breath to steady her nerves before she knocked.

"You may enter!" Achilles announced.

She opened the door, getting the older man to look at her.

"Hope," he greeted.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he gestured to the chair.

She sat herself down to explain.

"I'm with child," she told him, her hand instinctively resting on her abdomen.

Achilles' face lit up at this. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Coming on five months."

"Then take all the time you need, my dear."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"You go home, keep yourself safe."

"I will," she smiled now taking her leave.

xXx

Shay had grown curious about Hope's further absence. He went to talk with Achilles on the matter at hand.

"Where is Hope?" he demanded as he barged into the man's office.

"Shay, knock next time!" Achilles snapped.

"What have you done with Hope?"

"I haven't done anything with her. She was in need of some time alone."

"Why?"

Achilles sighed. "I granted her a few months off, that is all."

Shay turned and headed out. "What are you hiding, Achilles."

"Shay!" Liam waved to him.

He shook the thoughts from his head and joined his friend.

"Everything alright?"

"I was just worried about Hope, that's all."

"Aye, Achilles let her have a few months at home."

"You knew?" Shay glared.

"Achilles mentioned it to us all, but you were out as usual."

"Damn!"

"Come on, she'll be back soon enough. For now we need to deal with these bastard Templar's."

Shay sighed and followed on after his friend. Why he was always the last to find out things was beyond him. But then again, he was never one to hang around to listen to the boring stuff.

xXx

Hope now paced back and forth as she dealt with the pains of labour. The midwife had told her to take it easy while her body was ready. Hope had snapped at her, scaring the poor woman into submission.

"Send word to Shay!" she snapped at her servants. "Now!"

"Yes, m'lady."

The maid then ran off to send word to the other Assassin, but bigger things were now going down.

"Miss Jensen," one of her guards panted as he stopped in front of her.

"What!" she glared.

"Templar's, Miss. They're planning an assault!"

"Shit!" she hissed, breathing through a pain that had struck at that very moment. "I need Shay and Liam here now!"

"Yes, Miss. We'll get word to them."

xXx

"Letter for you, sir."

Shay took the parchment and read.

"Liam!" he shouted. "We need to get back to New York, NOW!"

"Why New York, we're headed for..."

"Hope's in trouble! Templar's are ready to attack her manor!"

"Everyone back to the ship!" Liam shouted.

Shay jumped aboard just as another piece of parchment was handed to him.

"No! No! No!" he muttered aloud, nearly dropping to his knees.

"Shay, what's..." Liam asked, taking the letter from him. "Get these sails down. Shay, you alright?"

His friend gave a nod in response as he quickly took the wheel and spun them around.

"If they hurt her, I'll..."

Liam pat him on the shoulder. "We'll," he corrected.

Shay nodded.

xXx

"Hold your ground!" Hope shouted to her men. "If they get in here I'll have to use the poison against them."

She thought of the child in her womb, knowing it wouldn't be safe to do so.

"My lady, I insist you rest." The midwife warned her.

"We're under attack you stupid woman!" she snapped before doubling over. "I'm not..."

The midwife guided her back to her bed, which Hope was a little reluctant to go back to.

"They will not harm you in anyway, my lady. I will not allow it."

Hope couldn't help but laugh at the prospect.

xXx

There was no stopping Shay as he and Liam ran through the streets of New York. They wouldn't stop until they slaughtered every last one of those bastards. Cries of dying men rang out as Hope's guards and the odd ones on the Templar's side fell to the floor.

Shay jumped in quickly, along with Liam and together they managed to thwart the attack on their Assassin friend. They quickly looked around, trying to find a way inside. A open window was their only means in, which also belonged to Hope's bedroom.

"Hope!" he looked to her.

"You are late," she smiled weakly up at him.

Liam took to her other side, glad to see she was alright.

"Shay, say hello to your daughter." She then gestured.

The midwife passed her over to him.

"You sly dog," Liam teased his friend as he took Hope's hand in his. "Glad to see you looking well."

She smiled at him before turning back to her lover.


End file.
